Just Story About You and Akashi
by anclyne
Summary: kumpulan drabble kau dan Akashi "ku beri penghargaan untuk keberanianmu-" / "aku ingin kau jadi kakakku! " ( AKASHI X READER) chapter 6 update! [END]
1. Chapter 1

**FanFiction**

_**Just story about you and Akashi**_

**Anime :: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rated: T+ ,Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer: saya hanya sekedar menculik Akashi seijuurou dari pemilik aslinya Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei. #plok\**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing : Akashi X Reader**

**Summary: kumpulan drabble kau dan akashi**.

**WARNING :bad language , typo(maybe), no flame.**

**A.K.A.S.H.I**

_**Enjoy and happy reading~**_

.

.

.

* * *

**A for Aishiteru**

Bosan.

Satu kata yang saat ini benar-benar mewakili semua benak dikepalamu. Disinilah kau, terjebak disalah satu ruangan rumahmu bersama seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson,_ bermanik _heterochrome_ . Yang tak lain adalah kekasihmu sendiri,Akashi seijuurou.

Mengapa bersamanya kau harus merasa bosan? Bagaimana tidak ,sudah satu jam sejak dia berkunjung kerumahmu namun kalian tidak berbicara satu patah kata pun. Tapi apa yang di lakukan sekarang? Bermain _shogi_. Begitulah kebiasaannya jika tidak berurusan dengan basket,dan siapa lagi lawannya bermain _shogi _kalau bukan dirinya !

Yaa..Sebenarnya alasannya berkunjung kerumah bukan atas permintaanmu atau dirinya sendiri. Melainkan atas permintaan kedua orang tuamu. Dia dimintai untuk menemanimu menjaga rumah sekaligus menjagamu karena tou-san dan kaa-san pergi berlibur selama 5 hari ,meninggalkanmu dipercaya memang,namun beginilah kenyataanya—dan terkutuklah Seijuurou yang sudah membuat kedua orang tuamu begitu mempercayainya.

"Haah.."

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya kau menghela dagu sambil duduk disofa,sesekali melirik kearah Seijuurou yang duduk disampingmu,berharap dia akan mengatakan sesuatu –tapi apa yang kau dapat? Bahkan dia sama sekali tak bergeming, tetap berkutat dengan bidak-bidak _shogi _kesayangannya.

"haah.."

Dan lagi kau menghela nafas.

"Kau mengotori udara disekitarku kalau terus menghela nafas seperti itu."

'_Akhirnya ..dia biacara ?! arrrgg… sekalinya bicara kanapa harus itu yang dia ucapkan ? seperti biasa lidahnya memang tajam—bahkan lebih tajam dari gunting merah yang selalu dia bawa dikantungnya.'_

"Kau menyebalkan ,Sei."

"Tapi kau tergila-gila padaku,(name)"

_**Krik**_

Dia menyeringai, kumat. Oke abaikan, jangan terpancing.

.

.

"Seii.. bisakah kita pergi keluar? Aku bosan."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, memangnya kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita melakukan sesuatu?"

"Kau bisa buatkan aku Teh."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau."

"Cepat lakukan, perintahku mutlak."

"Hh.. baiklah, baiklah."

'_err.. dasar Raja Setan bergunting cebol arogan tukang perintah.'_

"kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Eh? Ah tidak. Aku tidak bilang apapun, he he"

Kau tersenyum kecut. _'Apa dia membaca pikiranku barusan?'_

.

.

.

"Ini Tehmu, Seijuurou-_sama_." Dengan senyuman dipaksakan kau menyajikan Teh untuknya .

"Letakkan saja dimeja. Dan jangan tambahnkan _'sama'_ , kau menjijikan."

'_Cih, bahkan dia tidak menatapku. Arrrrhhh.. kenapa aku bisa tahan dengan Raja Setan ini.'_kau mengacak-acak rambutmu frustasi. Entah karna bosan atau memang kesal._'baiklah.. baiklah.. sabar. Aku harus sabar menghadapi Raja Setan yang satu ini.'_

Kau mengelus dada menenangkan dirimu sendiri. Tarik nafas buang.

"sei-_chan_."

"Hn?"

"Ayolah kita pergi keluar ..ya? ya? Ya?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sibuk."

_**Twitch**_ ,perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi.

'_Sibuk dia bilang?'_

"Kuroko-_kun_ dan yang lainnya ingin kita datang ke _maji burger_ Sei.."

"Tidak."

_**Twitch! Twitch!**_

"Hhh.. akan kubuatkan Sup _Tofu_ kesukaanmu kalau kita pergi. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

_**Twitch!**_

'_Cukup sudah kesabaranku….._'

"Bisakan kau katakan hal lain selain kata 'tidak' ?"

"_Aishiteru_."

_**Krik**_. Dia menyeringai, dan hal lain itu sukses membuatmu bungkam seribu bahasa.

* * *

'_**Dasar bodoh, **_

_**tau kah kau kenapa aku menolak untuk pergi keluar? Karena aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu besamamu.'**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued...**_

Dou? lanjut atau berhenti sampai disini? hehe^w^

* * *

**A/N: aneh yaaa XD btw yg terakhir itu isi inner nya akashi ya :3 *tebar gunting*\**


	2. Chapter 2

**FanFiction**

_**Just story about you and Akashi**_

**Anime :: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rated: T+ ,Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer: saya hanya sekedar menculik Akashi seijuurou dari pemilik aslinya Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei. #plok\**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing : Akashi X Reader**

**Summary: kumpulan drabble kau dan akashi**.

**WARNING :bad language , typo(maybe), no flame.**

**A.K.A.S.H.I**

_**Enjoy and happy reading~**_

.

.

.

* * *

**K for Kiss**

Kau sadar saat membuka matamu menangkap sosok pria bersurai merah itu tengah tertidur diatas _sofa_ rumahmu. Hari kedua Akashi menginap dirumahmu, karna alasan permintaan kedua orangtua mu yamg sedang berlibur.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu mendekati sosok yang sedang tertidur. Berniat membangunkan dirinya dari dunia mimpi, namun niatanmu terhenti saat kau menatap wajah polos itu. Dirinya yang sedang tidur begitu terlihat berbeda ,kedua kelopak matanya menutup menyembunyikan manik _heterochrome_ yang biasa menatapmu tajam. Bulu mata yang letik, hidung yang mancung,kulit putih porslen, setiap garis parasnya begitu tegas,begitu tampan. Bukannya kau baru menyadarinya , hanya saja kau baru kali ini benar-benar memperhatikannya secara jelas dan dekat. Tanpa sadar kau memainkan jari-jarimu ke wajahnya searah dengan lekukan yang ada disana.

"Kenapa kau bisa punya wajah setampan ini Sei.." gumam mu tanpa sadar.

"Ughh.." mendengar suara lenguhan dari pemiliknya, reflek kau segera menarik tanganmu dari wajahnya. Sedikit panik saat kedua kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, takut apakah Akashi menyadari sesuatu yang baru saja kau lakukan.

"A ,ah! _Ohayou_ Sei-_chan_ kau sudah bangun?"

Kini kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna ,menatapmu tajam seperti biasa.

"Hn.._Ohayou_. Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

"kalau begitu cepatlah mandi, aku akan membuat _Bentou_.."

"Hn."

Dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi, kau terus menatap punggung itu hingga benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganmu. Dan saat merasa Akashi sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, kau pun menghela nafas lega.

"Haah..hampir saja,_ yokatta_ dia tidak sadar."

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Kau mendengar suara Bariton itu, mengalihkan pandanganmu dari _Bentou_ yang sedang kau buat untuk makan siang nanti. Akashi telah rapi dengan setelan seragamnya.

"_Souka_, sarapannya sudah ku siapkan dimeja."

"Hn, bisa aku minta jus?"

"Jus? Kau bisa ambil dilemari es."

Akashi membuka lemari es , dengan asal mengambil botol jus. Membuka tutupnya, meminumnya dan..

"AHHHH!"

Jeritmu reflek saat melihat label botol jus yang diminum oleh Akashi.

"_Naze?_ Jangan mengagetkanku dengan teriakan- "

"Seiiii..kau meminum jus favoritku!"

Akashi sedikit mendelikan bola matanya.

"Lalu?"

"Ya kau meminum jus buah _Peach_ favoritku Seiii.." geram mu kesal.

"….Itu salahmu, kan kau yang menyuruhku mengambilnya sendiri." Jawab mutlak Akashi yang sukses menohok tepat jantungmu.

'_Arrrrrghhh!'_ kau mengerang frustasi, jus buah _Peach_ kesukaanmu yang telah kau dapatkan susah payah dikarnakan rasa baru. Sekarang telah diminum Akashi, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun! Bahkan dia menjawab dengan sangat sinis. Walaupun memang karna kesalahanmu sendiri.

Belum selesai kau membuka mulut untuk protes, kau merasakan ujung lubang botol jus tengah menempel dibibirmu.

"Ini ,aku baru minum setengahnya." Akashi menyodorkan paksa botol jus kearahmu, sontak membuatmu kaget sekaligus senang.

"Ehhh…benarkah? _Yokatta~"_

Kau yang kelewat senang pun dengan cepat meminum jus yang ada ditanganmu. Menikmatinya dan..

'_Tunggu dulu!'_ kau sadar kalau baru saja meminum dari botol yang sama dengan Akashi. Itu artinya..

..

'C..-'

'Ci-'

'_CIUMAN TIDAK LANGSUNG!'_

Memikirkan hal memalukan itu sontak membuatmu sejenak menatap Akashi, wajahmu terasa panas dan merona sempurna. Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari sedang ditatap aneh olehmu.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh? Ti, tidak ada apa-apa!"

Kau segera mengalihkan wajahmu kearah lain, takut-takut Akashi akan melihat wajahmu yang semerah surainya. '_Ahh bodoh, pasti hanya aku saja yang merasa ini ciuman tidak langsung.'_

"Biar ku tebak—". Akashi membuka mulutnya. "kau pasti sedang berfikir sudah berciuman tidak langsung denganku. Benar ?"

**JLEB**

Dia menyeringai, tebakan Akashi tepat mengenai sasaran. Ingin rasanya kau membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding.

"E, eto.. bu, bu, bukan!"

"Heh..? benarkah ?"

"Te, tentu saja benar!" jawabmu percaya diri. Dia menyeringai lagi, kali ini kau merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hmm..lalu ,bagaimana dengan kau yang membelai wajahku saat sedang tidur tadi?"

**JLEB JLEB!**

Kau mati kutu sekarang.

'_OH GOD! Bunuhlah aku sekarang!_"

* * *

"_**kau begitu polos, apa kau pikir aku bisa tidur saat kau menyentuh wajahku?**_

_**Sentuhan lembut yang hanya untukku.."**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

Dilanjutkah? ^^

* * *

**A/N: Saya update kilaaaattttttttt XD wahahaha..sengaja sih karna seminggu kedepan saya ada UAS.**

**ditambah masih harus nge-progress kostum, deadline event setelah lebaran .*oh jadi curhat*\ XD**

**Tapi kalo lagi sempet ya saya bakalan update hehe:3**

**mohon kritik dan sarannya~ hehe matta ne(^^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**FanFiction**

_**Just story about you and Akashi**_

**Anime :: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rated: T+ ,Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer: saya hanya sekedar menculik Akashi seijuurou dari pemilik aslinya Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei. #plok\**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing : Akashi X Reader**

**Summary: kumpulan drabble kau dan akashi**.

**WARNING :bad language , typo(maybe),scene agak menjurus, no flame.**

**A.K.A.S.H.I**

_**Enjoy and happy reading~**_

.

.

.

* * *

**A for Absolute**

Kau menatap sosok pria berkulit _tan_ yang tengah berjalan santai bersama wanita bersurai merah jambu .Berbanding terbalik dengan sang wanita yang tergesa-gesa, pria berkulit tan itu malah asik menguap ria- sibuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih setengah-setengah.

"Telat!"

"Kalian telat dua puluh menit. Daiki , Satsuki."Sarkas Akashi.

"Kita ketinggalan bus pertama, _nanodayo_!" Rutuk pria bersurai daun berkacamata, Midorima Shintarou.

"Benar-_ssu_ kalian telat!" Rengek pria berwajah _Bishie _bersurai matahari , Kise Ryouta.

"Tidak baik membuat orang laian menunggu lama Aomine-_kun_, Momoi-_san_." Sindir halus menusuk, pria bersurai langit yang selalu memasang wajah _Poker face_,Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Are.._Maibou_ ku habis." Dan .. abaikan saja pria dengan tinggi bandan 200cm bersurai _Janda_ ini, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"_Gomenna, minna. Mou_! Ini gara-gara Aomine-kun yang baru bangun, aku jadi ikutan telat!." Keluh wanita bersurai merah muda dengan—ehem! Ukuran dada cup D, yang tak lain adalah Momoi Satsuki, maneger klub basket Teikou sekaligus teman baikmu.

"_Wari_ , aku kesiangan."

"Bersiaplah menerima latihan tambahan 5x lipat Daiki."

"Ehh! Kenapa? Lagi pula kita mau kepantai, kenapa aku harus dihukum?"

"Berani membantah heh?"

_**Ckriss ckriss**_

Belum selesai aomine membuka mulutnya , Akashi sudah memainkan gunting-_chan_ kesayangannya. Semua begidik ngeri, kecuali kau.

"Sei, sudahlah. Lupakan dulu hukuman untuk si _ganguro_ itu. Bus selanjutnya sudah datang."

"Eh iya benar! Ayo cepat naik_-ssu_."

"Baiklah , kali ini kau aman Daiki."

"Hah.. _tasukata_ .kau memang malaikat, _Sankyu _(name)"

"_Douita_, A_ho_mine."

"Aku bukan _'Aho'_ ! Ku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi."

"Oh ?"

Kau menyeringai iblis kearah Aomine dan menepuk bahu Akashi sambil naik kedalam bus.

"Ah Sei, tapi kau boleh melanjutkan hukuman si _ganguro_ setelah kita sampai dipantai nanti kalau kau mau."

"APA!? HOY (NAME)!"

"Dengan senang hati, _honey_."

Akashi tersenyum tipis padamu dan ikut menyeringai iblis kearah Aomine. Aomine keringat dingin, mendadak inner _Kiseki no Sedai_ plus Momoi menjadi kompak.

"_Aku seperti melihat dua Akashicchi/Akashi/Akashi-kun."_

Melihat mereka semua _sweatdrop_ berjamaah, dan kau hanya menahan tawa.

.

Pantai.

Benar, itulah tujuanmu dan yang lainnya sekarang. Kalau bukan karena Momoi yang merengek sepanjang hari ingin pergi kepantai, kau menjamin akan menolaknya tanpa basa-basi. Kau jelas lebih memilih berdiam dirumah berkutat dengan Game dan Anime yang menumpuk dikamarmu. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak buruk juga sesekali berlibur dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

Tiga jam sudah berlalu, dan disinilah kau. Didepan _Villa_ milik keluarga Akashi, Menginjakan kakimu diatas butiran pasir pantai yang hangat, memanjakan telingamu dengan deburan ombak menghantam pasir pantai. Menghirup aroma pantai yang jarang kau rasakan.

"(name)-_chan_, ayo kita keruang ganti. Kau tidak ingin berenang dengan dengan pakaian itu kan?"

"Tunggu sebentar Momo-_chan_, aku ambil baju rena- eh? Loh kok?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ba, baju renang ku tertinggal dirumah…" katamu lemas hampir menangis.

"Eeehh..sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihat (name)_cchi _pakai baju renang-_ssu_."

Kise sukses dapat _Deathglare _dari Akashi.

"Go, _Gomen _, Akashi-_cchi_!"

"Ya sudah ,kau tidak usah ikut berenang."

"Eh! Ta, tapi.."

"Tenang, (name)-_chan._ Aku sudah bawakan baju renang khusus untuk mu." Senyum Bling-bling momoi.

"Benarkah? _Arigatou_ Momo-_chan_!"

.

Sesampainya diruang ganti, kau menenguk ludahmu susah payah. Bulir keringat mengalir dipelipismu, menatap _horror _baju renang yang diberikan Momoi untukmu. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu benar-benar ingin membuatmu terjun ke sumur. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memberikanmu baju renang bikini model _standar two piece crimson_ yang mengingatkanmu pada si Raja setan bergunting diluar sana, dengan sedikit bercak warna putih. Oh, demi_ Aho_mine yang kulitnya jadi putih! Mustahil kau keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini.

"(name)-_chan_? Kenapa tidak dipakai? Aku sudah selesai loh."

'_Gawat' _

Dan lihatlah yang dia pakai sekarang, dengan santainya momoi memakai bikini model _Tie It Up_. Jujur saja ,menurutmu dia beruntung dikaruniai ukuran dada yang emm—_boing boing _? diatas rata-rata. Jadi pantas-pantas saja jika memakainya. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Ini sama saja Diskriminasi ukuran! Err…

"_E, eto.._ Momo-_chan_, aku tidak yakin akan pantas memakai ini."

"_Doshita no _? Sudahlah sudahlah,aku yakin (name)-_chan_ pantas memakainya..ayo cepat menunggu."

"Ta, tapi-" kau melihat tatapan berbinar penuh harap dari Momoi, mau tak mau kau terpaksa menurutinya memakai pakaian itu, lagi pula kau merasa tidak enak jika menolak karna Momoi sudah sengaja membawakannya untukmu.

"Ba..iklah.." jawabmu pasrah. "tapi tolong hadap kesana sebentar."

"_hai_!"

Setelah momoi membelakangimu, dengan sedikit gemetar kau mulai memakai pakaian nista itu .

.

"_Dou_ (name)-_chan_? Apa sudah selesai?"

"Ah..ya…"

Momoi membalikan badannya, menatap kerahmu. Memandangmu dari ujung kaki hingga..

"Kyaaa…(name)-_chan Kawaiii_!" jerit Momoi.

"Heh? Be, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita keluar!"

"Um.. Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

"Eh? Baiklah, aku duluan ya. _Jaa_!"

**BLAM**

Kau masih diam mematung didalam ruang ganti,entah apa yang kau pikirkan yang jelas kau sangat sangat sangat tidak percaya diri keluar dengan pakaian ini. Kau terus menimbang-nimbang, apakah kau harus keluar atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya kau putuskan untuk menghitung kancing baju yang tadi kau pakai,

Kancing pertama : _Keluar_.

Kancing kedua : _Tidak_.

Kancing ketiga : _keluar_ .

Kancing keempat : _tidak._

Kancing terakhir : _….ke-_

_keluar_…

_Argghh!_ Mungkin sudah takdirmu keluar dengan pakaian ini. '_Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi!'_. Kau membuka pintu, melangkahkan kakimu keluar. Berjalan perlahan, mengatur nafasmu untuk menenangkan diri. _'Oke kau baik-baik saja sekarang.'_

"Mau kemana kau (name) ?"

Kau menghentikan langkahmu, saat mendengar suara rendah yang sangat kau kenal memanggilmu dari belakang. Kau sontak segera menoleh padanya.

"Sei, sedang apa kau sana?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ehh..maksudmu—te,tentu saja ke pantai." Jawabmu canggung, merasa tak nyaman terus dipandang Akashi dengan intens disaat kau memakai pakaian seperti ini.

"Tidak boleh."

"Apa?!"

"Ku bilang, tidak boleh."

"Hee? Kenapa?"

"Jangan membantahku."

"Ta,tapi.." sejujurnya kau bersyukur Akashi melarangmu kepantai,tapi kau memikirkan Momoi. Kau merasa tidak enak dengannya. "Tidak bisa Sei, aku harus keluar. _Gomenna_."

Dengan terpaksa kau mengacuhkan perintah Akashi dan kembali melangkahkan kakimu, meninggalkan Akashi sendirian disana. Namun belum jauh kau melangkah, kau merasa kedua tanganmu dikunci dari belakang dan mulutmu dibekap mencoba memberontak, namun kakimu merasa lemas saat merasakan benda lembut menyentuh kulit bahumu yang terbuka. Kau mulai menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, Akashi sedang menciummu. Ciuman lembut itu semakin lama menjadi hisapan kencang yang membuatmu ingin mengeluarkan suara aneh. Tapi tertahan karna tangan Akashi yang membekap mulutmu. kau merasa kakimu sudah tidak akan kuat lagi menopang tubuhmu untuk berdiri saking lemasnya.

"uummmppp"

Merasa dirimu akan jatuh, Akashi dengan sigap menahan tubuhmu, melepaskan bekapannya dan melepaskan kunciaannya dari tanganmu.

"Ss, Sei! Apa-apaan barusan itu!" Tanyamu marah karna tidak terima diperlakukan seperti tadi.

Akashi menatapmu datar dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Hmm..hanya memberikanmu tanda. Dengan begitu orang-orang akan tau kalau kau telah dimiliki."

"A, apa!?" kau sontak menutup bekas ciuman yang ada dibahu dengan tanganmu, Akashi sukses membuat wajahmu kembali panas." Kenapa kau melakukan—"

"'Kenapa aku melakukan ini?' Jawabannya, karena aku tidak suka kau membantah perintahku.._honey_."

"Hanya karna itu?" kau benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

Akashi diam, tangannya kini mengambil sedikit suraimu, memainkan ujungnya dan menaruhnya kebelakang membuamu sedikit merasa geli.

"Lagi pula—" Akashi menyeringai, tidak—mungkin agak sedikit berbeda,dia tersenyum tipis.

"-tidak ku izinkan seorangpun melihat tubuhmu selain aku. Kau milikku, perintahku mutlak. mengerti ?" Bisiknya seduktif ditelingamu.

.

.

.

"(name)-_chan_? Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?"

"Are? Bukankan Momo-_cchi_ bilang (name)-_cchi_ pakai Bikini? Kenapa malah pakai Kaus dan celana pendek seperti itu-_ssu_…"

"Ahaha, _ano..gomen_ Momo-_chan_, pakaian yang kau pinjamkan tadi terkena noda saus."

"Eh, _souka_. Tidak apa-apa ,tapi Sayang sekali ya..padahal kau cocok memakainya tadi."

"Benarkah-_ssu_? Aku jadi ingin lihat!"

"Aha..ha..ha.." kau tertawa miris- menatap _horror _Akashi yang berdiri dibelakangmu. Demi menutupi bekas ciuman dibahumu, kau terpaksa berbohong pada Momoi. Yaa- kau juga tidak ingin mati muda karna dilempar gunting. Yang kau tatap hanya menyeringai puas ,menyebalkan!

'_Baiklah, kau menang lagi Seijuurou.'_

* * *

"_**Kau tau, Jika bisa..**_

_**Bukan hanya tubuhmu, bahkan aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau membagi senyumanmu pada orang lain.."**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued..**_

Masih mau dilanjutkah ?^^

* * *

**A/N: perasaanku aja, atau emang makin lama chapternya makin panjang? hahahaha XD maafkan author yg nggak kosis ini. *duk\ **

**saa.. karna udh terlanjur dibuat, mau gimana fic diatas sedikit terinspirasi dari manga X3**

** gomenna ,mungkin untuk selanjutnya saya ngga bisa update kilat lagi.**

**terima kasih karna sudah mampir di fic abal saya, mohon kritik dan sarannya hehe.. matta ne(^^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

"WUAAAAA….AKASHI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!"

"KYAAA…SEI HENTIKAN!"

'_Apa-apaan ini ! apa-apaan ini ! apa-apaan iniii…?! Kenapa seperti ini ? Kamisama ini tidak lucu!'_

Kau terus mengutuk-ngutuk Raja Setan Cebol yang terus menghujanimu dengan gunting-chan, seraya terus berlari mengindari gunting-gunting laknat miliknya. Sungguh kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padamu sekarang. Dihujani gunting laknat oleh kekasihmu sendiri ? kau pasti becanda ! ini bukan lelucon. Apa dia ingin melihatmu mati ? konyol. Apakah ada seseorang yang ingin membunuh kekasihnya sendiri?! Tidak mungkin.—kau memang percaya tidak orang semacam itu,namun beda cerita jika orang itu Akashi. Kekasihmu, kapten basket nan arogan, egois yang selalu membawa gunting dikantung celananya. Cukup! –kau tau memang Akashi agak—atau memang Psikopat.

* * *

**FanFiction**

_**Just story about you and Akashi**_

**Anime :: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rated: T+ ,Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer: saya hanya sekedar menculik Akashi seijuurou dari pemilik aslinya Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei. #plok\**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing : Akashi X Reader**

**Summary: kumpulan drabble kau dan akashi**.

**WARNING :bad language ,wibu, Readernya maso *slap\ , typo(maybe), no flame.**

**A.K.A.S.H.I**

_**Enjoy and happy reading~**_

.

.

.

* * *

**S for Sadistic**

_Flashback.._

"(Name)."

"_Hai_ ?"

"Kau pergi ke UKS lagi hari ini? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan ?" Tanya Akashi Skeptis.

"Eh , Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Tidak penting. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"E,eh.._eto_.."

'_Doshio_..' Akashi benar, kau memang tidak sedang sakit hanya sedikit kelelahan saja. Namun ini sudah kedua kalinya kau pergi ke UKS—bagaimana tidak? Sudah dua hari ini materi pada jam olahraga dikelasmu melakukan praktik lari _Estafet_. Biasa saja memang, tapi untukmu yang seejak lahir lemah dalam olahraga ini bagaikan Neraka. Kau benar-benar kelelahan, staminamu diperas habis sampai ingin mati alasan itulah dua hari ini kau selalu pergi ke UKS setelah jam olahraga dan membuatmu bolos jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

"A, aku sedikit kelelahan setelah jam pelajaran olahrga."

"Kelelahan ?" Akashi sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya menatapmu.

"Y, yaa..dua hari ini kelasku praktik lari _Estafet,_ dan aku kelelahan."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, menatapmu sejenak lalu kembali berjalan. Entah apalah yang dia pikirkan.

"Oh? _Souka _."

'_Apa ? Hanya itu? Cuma begitu responnya ?hahh.._'

Kau sedikit kecewa dengan respon Akashi, karna kau berfikir dia akan apa? Hanya begitu saja responnya.

'_Memang tidak bisa diharapkan.'_ Dengusmu dalam hati.

"Sedang apa kau diam disana? Kau tidak mau pulang ?"

"Ah! Ya _gomen. Gomen_."

.

.

.

Malam harinya, kau menerima _E-mail_ dari menautkan alismu saat membaca isi pesan yang tidak kau mengerti maksudnya.

"_**Setelah Jam sekolah selesai cepatlah ke**_** Gym**_**, dan bawa seragam olahragamu."**_

'_Searagam Olahraga? Untuk apa?'_

Kau sedikit bingung dengan perintah Akashi, dan belum selesai kau mengetik balasan untuk bertanya, poselmu kembali berbunyi—tanda pesan masuk.

"_**Jangan banyak tanya, ikuti saja perintahku."**_

_Sigh!_ Dia membaca pikiranmu lagi. Menyebalkan!

.

.

Esoknya..

"(Name)-_chan._"

"_Hai, Doshite_ Azuki-_chan_?"

Kau menoleh pada teman sekelasmu, Kirigaya Azuki.

"_Ano_.. apa kau ada acara? Bisa tidak kau menemaniku ke toko buku hari ini ?"

" Ah! _Gomen,_ Azuki-_chan_ aku tidak bisa, aku sudah punya janji."

"Dengan Akashi-_kun_ ?"

"_Ma_.. begitulah. _Gomenna._."

"_Souka, wakatta_. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, _jaa ne~"_

"Hai, _jaa ne."_

Setelah merapikan bukumu dan memasukannya kedalam tas, kau bergegas pergi ke _Gym_ untuk menemui mempercepat langkahmu karena penasaran dengan maksud perintah Akashi di _E-mail_ semalam.

"Oh, (Name)-_chan_!"

"_Doumo_, Momo_-chan_."

"_Ano,_ tadi Akashi-_kun_ berpesan padaku kalau (Name)-_chan_ sudah datang. Kau harus segera ganti baju."

"Hah? Ganti baju? Apa maksudnya?"

"Entahlah, Akashi-_kun_ hanya mengatakan itu. Um.. dia bilang kau pasti mengerti maksudnya."

"Hahhh?"

'_Apa maksudnya dengan menyuruhku ganti baju? _Chotto matte_! Apa yang Sei maksud, aku harus ganti baju dengan seragam olahraga?'_

Sedikit ragu dengan kesimpulan yang kau ambil, tapi apa boleh buat. Mungkin memang ini maksud Akashi menyuruhmu membawa seragam olahraga dan ganti baju.

'_Tapi untuk apa?'_

.

.

Setelah mengganti baju, kau segera mencari Akashi. Dan _Bingo!_ Orang yang kau cari sekarang tepat berdiri didepanmu, sedang mengabsen anggota tim Reguler saat hendak memanggilnya, dia sudah lebih dulu menoleh ke arahmu.

'_Ah.._ sasuga Emperor Eye'

"Seijuu—"

"Kau telat 10 menit Daiki."

'_Heh ? Dai..ki ?'_

"_Wari_, aku ketiduran di atap."

Kau menoleh ke asal suara yang tak asing itu, dan benar dugaanmu ternyata Akashi berbicara dengan Aomine Daiki yang muncul dari belakangmu.

"Latihanmu ku tambah, keliling lapangan 10x."

"Apa? Yang benar saja, kau bercan—"

"Baiklah 20x."

"O ,oy !" Aomine keringat dingin.

"_Ma, ma_! Sei-_chan_, itu terlalu berlebihan." Katamu memotong pembicaraan , mencoba meringankan hukuman gila yang diberikan Akashi pada makhluk _Dim_ itu,

Akashi mendelik padamu,

"Kau juga telat 5 menit (Name), Lari keliling lapangan 5x sekarang juga,"

"APA?!" jeritmu spontan.

"Jangan membantahku."

"Ta, ta, tapi kenapa aku juga?" Tanyamu protes.

"Hoy, Akashi, kau tidak serius kan ?"Timpal Aomine yang masih tak percaya harus keliling lapangan 20x.

"Seii.. apa maksudnya ini ?"

"Ringankan sedikit hukumanku.."

"_Ne._. Sei-_chan_?"

"Akashi tolon—"

**DLEB**

**DLEB**

**PSSSS…..**

"HIYAAAAAA…!"Jeritmu kompak dengan Aomine , melihat gunting-_chan_ dengan mulus menancap pada bola basket yang tidak bersalah.

" . Membantahku heh ?" Akashi menyeringai setan.

'_OH_ KAMISAMA _!'_

Kau merasa akan mati hari ini. Lihat saja senyum _yandere_ Akashi yang indah—eh? Indah? Tidak! Eh tapi dia memang tampan! Oke cukup. Bukan saatnya kau bergolak dengan pikiranmu, sekarang kau benar-benar di ambang kematian.

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan , apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku harus kabur.'_

Kau melangkahkan kakimu mundur perlahan , berharap _kamisama_ memberikanmu umur panjang. Kau melirik sedikit kearah Aomine yang berada disampingmu, dan lihatlah entah bagaimana untuk situasi seperti ini kau malah kompak ! kau ingin sekali menagis terharu sekarang juga.

Aomine juga melangkah mundur perlahan sama seperti yang kau lakukan, mencoba menghindari Akashi yang mulai mengeluarkan Aura-aura Neraka dengan _Background_ api berkoar-koar. '_Ugh! Habislah aku._'

Namun apa daya, Nasi telah menjadi bubur. _Kamisama_ sedang tidak berpihak padamu, kau melihat Akashi mulai mengeluarkan selusin gunting-_chan_. Yang entah bagaimana bisa muat didalam kantung celanannya. '_Ooohh! Kantung Doraemon versi baru kah ?_'

"kalian tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan bola basket disana kan ?"

**DLEB**

**DLEB**

**DLEB**

"WUAAAAA….AKASHI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!"

"KYAAA…SEI HENTIKAN!"

_Flashback End.._

Dan begitulah, penyebab awal jerit memilukan yang sedang terjadi padamu sekarang—plus Aomine. Si _Dim_ yang ikut serta dalam hukuman Akashi—atau lebih tepatnya kaulah yang ikut serta ? Masa bodoh, yang jelas kau masih tidak mengerti mengapa Akashi juga ikut menghukummu.

Kau terus berlari, melompat, menunduk,menghindari gunting-_chan_ yang terus dihujani Akashi padamu dan Aomine.

'_Apa-apaan ini ? Aku bisa mati kalau begini terus! Hah.. hah..'_

Nafasmu mulai terengah, tubuhmu terasa berat, kau mulai kelelahan. Inilah resiko mempunyai tubuh lemah! Ugh.. kau iri dengan Aomine yang terus berlari dengan sedikit jarak didepanmu,sama sekali belum terlihat kelelahan. _Sasuga_..inikah efek latihan neraka yang diberikan Akashi setiap hari ?

'_Sial, kalau seperti ini terus aku yang akan jadi tumbal lebih dulu. Aku harus cari cara.'_ Dengan hebatnya , kau takjub pada dirimu sendiri yang bisa berfikir ditengah situasi hidup dan mati seperti ini.

"Hoy _Aho_mine ! hah..hah.."panggilmu dengan nafas terengah.

"Aku bukan _Aho_!" Aomine menoleh ke arahmu yang berada tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Itu tidak penting. Kita tidak bisa berlari seperti ini terus, kita harus kabur."

"Apa? Kau gila!"

"Sudah lakukan saja! Aku tidak mau mati muda."

"Geh! Baiklah, tapi kalau aku mati berikan aku sesajen majalah Mai-_chan_!"

'_Cih, apa katanya ? majalah Mai-_chan _? Si _Aho_ yang satu ini masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan model _gravure_ itu?'_

"Terserah apa katamu _Aho_! Cepat kau lari kesana, aku kearah sini."

Aomine hanya mengangguk menerima instruksi darimu, kau mulai berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan Aomine, namun lagi-lagi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihakmu. Entah bagaimana , Akashi sepertinya mengetahui rencanamu untuk kabur. Dengan mulus Akashi mengunuskan gunting-_chan _ kearah kakimu dan Aomine ,mencoba memlokir arah jalanmu.

'_Sial, kenapa Sei bisa tau.'_ Untuk yang satu ini sepertinya kau lupa jika Akashi memiliki _Emperor Eye._

Apa daya , dengan gagalnya rencanamu. Mau tidak mau kau dan Aomine kembali berlari seperti semula.

"Hah..hah.. Aku—sudah tidak—kuat lagi…"

Nafasmu semakin berat, gerak kakimu semakin melambat, kepalamu mulai pening, matamu berkunang-kunang, pandanganmu mendadak menjadi putih.

"Hah..hah..sepertinya aku akan ja—tuh."

**BRUKKK**

Dan benara saja kau jatuh pingsan seketika.

"Wuaaa Akashi! (Name) pingsan !"

.

.

.

"Tidak! Jangan bunuh aku Sei, maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu. Tidak , hentikan ! tolong! Kyaaa!"

Kau membuka matamu, pemandangan pertama yang kau lihat adalah ruang serba putih, nafasmu memburu. Kau menyadari yang terjadi barusan adalah mimpi.

"Hhh.._yokatta."_ kau menghela nafas lega.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Eh?" kau spontan menoleh ke asal suara bariton yang tak asing ditelingamu, suara seseorang yang muncul dimimpimu barusan.

"Ke, kenapa kau ada disini ? Eh_.. eto_, dan dimana aku sekarang?" tanyamu yang baru sadar kalau ini bukanlah kamarmu.

"Menunggumu. Ini UKS." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"

"Kau pingsan."

"Hah?" sejenak kau mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, dan dengan sekejab memorimu tentang kejadian nista berputar kembali.

"Ah! A, aku ingat sekarang.."

"Hn."

"Siapa yang membawaku kemari ? jangan bilang kau yang—"

"Ya. Memang aku."

Wajahmu mendadak bersemu, merasa sedikit senang saat tau Akashi lah yang membawamu ke UKS. _'apa dia menggendongku ? Kyaaa.. pasti memalukan dilihat banyak siswa lain.'_

"Aku tidak menggendongmu,karena kau berat jadi aku menyeretmu."

**KRAKK**

Seketika khayalan indahmu runtuh. '_ugh! Menyebalkan. Sudah membuatku pingsan lalu menyeretku ke UKS ?'_ kekesalanmu sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Tidak bisakah dia romantis sedikit? Eh, tidak ! tidak! Seorang Akashi romantis ? dunia pasti kiamat, membayangkannya saja membuatmu merinding.

"Grr.. maaf saja ya kalau aku berat. Aku juga tidak memintamu membawaku kemari, kau bisa tinggalkan aku saja tadi." Jawabmu ketus sambil kembali berbaring dan menarik selimutmu memunggungi Akashi.

"Dan membiarkanmu disentuh orang lain ,begitu ?"

Kau terdiam.

"(Name) ,berbalik sekarang juga." Perintah Akashi padamu.

Kau masih diam, tak menuruti kata-katanya.

"hhh.."Akashi menghela nafas.  
merasa mendadak sedikit sempit dengan ranjangmu,kau segera membalikan bola matamu membulat sempurna saat melihat Akashi telah berbaring disebelahmu.

**BLUSSHH.**. wajahmu merona sempurna.

"A,a, a, ap, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Berbaring."

"Ma, maksudku kenapa kau berbaring disini? Pindah ke ranjang sebelah saja sana."

"Kau memerintahku ?"

"Kenapa tidak? Cepat sana pindah…!" usirmu pada Akashi sambil mendorong tubuhnya menjauh darimu. Namun dengan cepat Akashi mengunci kedua lenganmu, meraih kepalamu dan mendekapmu kedalam pelukannya.

"S, Se, Seiiii! Lepaskan aku, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat nanti." Kau benar-benar malu, wajahmu terasa panas, jantungmu serasa ingin meledak.

"Tidak akan ada orang, semua sudah pulang."

"Ta, tapi tetap saja—"

"Diamlah sebentar saja, aku lelah." Perintahnya mutlak.

Kau terdiam,mulutmu seperti terkunci. Entah mengapa aroma tubuh Akashi membuatmu nyaman, aroma _mint_ yang kau rindukan dan pelukannya yang hangat—menyebalkan sekali menerima kenyataan kalau kau sangat menyukai pria menyebalkan ini.

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

"Maaf, membuatmu pingsan (Name).awalnya aku hanya ingin melihat sejauh apa staminamu, tapi diluar perkiraanku ternyata kau sangat lemah."

'_Hah? Apa? Itu permintaan maaf atau sedang mengejekku ?'_

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu pingsan lagi, maaf."

Kau merasakan Akashi semakin erat mendekapmu, semakin hangat, semakin terasa nyaman dengan dirinya yang mengelus suraimu dengan sayang. Pernyataan maaf Akashi yang begitu manis..

"_un..daijoubu. demo.._ boleh aku meminta sesuatu ?"

"Hn ?"

"_Ma.._ nanti jika sudah saatnya akan ku beri tau. _Yakusoku_ ?"

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya, menatapmu- Mencoba menebak permintaan yang akan kau minta.

"Baiklah."

"_yatta_!" Begitu senangnya mendengar janji Akashi, kau reflek membalas pelukan Akashi dengan erat. Wajahnya sedikit merona malu karena kaget dengan perlakuanmu yang mendadak. Namun sayang kau tak dapat melihatnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau memelukku begini ? kau tidak ingin pulang heh ? atau kau ingin bermalam disini denganku ?" Akashi menyeringai indah.

**BLUSHHH..**

Dengan cepat kau menjauhkan tubuhmu dari Akashi dengan mendorongnya. Namun karena ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar membuatmu malah jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

**BRUKK**

"AWW! Ittai !" kau megelus-elus bokongmu yang baru saja mencium lantai—lalu melihat Akashi yang menahan tawa , tanpa ada niatan menolong sama sekali. Menyebalkan! benar-benar memalukan!

"_Baka_." Akashi kembali menyeringai.

'_OH_ KAMISAMA! _Mengapa ada makhluk macam dia ini!'_

.

.

.

Esoknya..

'_sekali lagi kubilang, APA-APAAN INIIIIII ?!_' jeritmu dalam hati.

Sudah senang dengan niatan menunggu Akashi latihan basket yang tidak akan menyuruhmu keliling lapangan seperti kemarin ,dengan suasana hati _lovey dovey_. Tapi apa? Dugaanmu meleset total! _Mood _mu hancur seketika saat Akashi memerintahkanmu berdiri dibelakang ring untuk menjadi pemungut bola basket yang gagal di_shoot_ oleh rekan timnya.

Akibatnya ? kau harus berlari kesana kemari mengikuti bola yang meleset. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari lari keliling lapangan kemarin.

"(Name), jangan diam saja disana. Pungut bola-bola nya." Perintah Akashi.

"Apa-apaan ini Seii ?"

"Hn ?"

"Bukankan kau bilang kemarin tidak akan membuatku pingsan lagi ?"

"Oh? Aku memang bilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak pernah bilang akan menghentikan hukumanmu."

"APA?!"

"Sudah lakukan saja. Lagi pula itu latihan yang bagus untuk melatih staminamu yang lemah." Akashi menyeringai ,lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

'_GRRRRRRRRR….aku memang tidak akan pingsan, tapi mati! TERKUTUKLAH KAU SEIJUROOOOOUUU'_

* * *

'_**Tidak peduli selemah apapun tubuhmu, karena itu semua hanya akan membuatku ingin semakin melindungimu. Aku hanya berharap kau menerima sepenuhnya perasaan cintaku yang akan berubah sadis jika menyangkut dirimu..karena hanya aku yang boleh menjadi pelindungmu ,seumur hidup'.**_

* * *

.

.

.

**To be Continued ..**

**Lanjut ? please review:3**

* * *

**A/N :** **OMATASEEEEEEE… sekali lagi author minta maaf karna lama update padahal chapter sebelumnya kilat banget hehe. Ya.. seperti yang udah saya bilang sebelumya, kalo saya minggu kemaren sibuk dengan UAS. Curhat dikit, UAS saya kemaren Sureeemmm…-_- materi per matkul seabrekk! Dan kerennya giliran saya udah pelajarin itu semua sampe ngapalin .errr…ternyata soal yang banyak keluar materi pert 1-6 ! sedangkan saya pelajarinya materi pert 9-14 ! ohoo..maunya apa dh itu soal. Pengen bunuh diri pake peniti rasanya *slap\**

**Oh, dan saya agak stress karna project kostum ngga bakalan sesuai deadline. Dan lagi-lagi problem utama karna moneeeyyy….miskin mendadak saya karna event CLAS:H kemaren. Pffftt~ maa..tapi lumayan terbayarlah karna saya kesampean juga nonton langsung mini concert nya Hironobu kageyama-san, musik dan suaranya bener-bener bikin nostalgia masa kecil. Jaman-jamannya nonton saint seiya omega di spacetoon lol dan puncaknyaaaa dengan rela nunggu smpe jam 7 malem akhirnya saya ketemu REIKA-SAMA! Ahahahak \(/)/ ada juga sih Aza Miyuko sama Yukari Shimotsuki tapi bodo amat, karna saya Cuma pengen ketemu REIKA-SAMA! PELUK-PELUK DIKIT PENGENNYA *DUK\ LOL XD**

**Saa..saya sudahi sajalah curhat ga penting ini. Sekali lagi gomen ,dan doumo arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah mampir. Nge-fav,follow, apalagi yang nge-review maap saya ga bisa reply satu-satu .sankyuu sekali buat yang ngasih kritik dan sarannya..saya seneng loh XD**

**Matta ne~ (^^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ne~ Seii.. Ayolah~ " Katamu merengek .

"Tidak . "

"Sei , aku mohon~ " sambil bergelayut memeluk lengan Akashi.

"Kubilang tidak."

"Kenapa ? Bukannya kau sudah janji padaku ?"

"Tidak . "

"Ne~ kau bilang kan akan mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Memang, tapi tidak untuk yang satu itu. "

"Cih , pembohong!"

**FanFiction**

_**Just story about you and Akashi**_

**Anime :: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rated: T+ **

**Disclaimer: saya hanya sekedar menculik Akashi seijuurou dari pemilik aslinya Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei. #plok\**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing : Akashi X Reader**

**Summary: kumpulan drabble kau dan akashi**.

**WARNING :bad language ,wibu, Readernya maso *slap\ , typo(maybe), no flame.**

**A.K.A.S.H.I**

_**Enjoy and happy reading~**_

.

.

.

_**H for Hanabi**_

Jadi—

Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu memohon, meminta dan merengek pada Akashi ? sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele saja , kau hanya menagih janji Akashi tempo hari lalu saat di UKS. (note: Chap 4) Memintanya mengabulkan satu permintaanmu, akan tetapi saat kau mengatakan apa permintaanmu, dengan tidak berperasaannya dia menolak mentah-mentah—bahkan tanpa hitungan detik . menyebalkan kan ? seharusnya dia tidak mengingkari janjinya seperti itu kalau tiak ingin dibilang pembohong, lagipula—apa yang salah dengan permintaanmu ? 

"Aku bukan pembohong ."

"Kau pem-bo-hong Sei !"

"Heh.. kau sudah berani rupanya ?"

"_Urusai_ ! aku kan hanya meminta kau menjadi partner _cosplay_ ku ." Ujarmu sambil melepaskan pelukanmu dari lengan Akashi.

Benar—kau hanya meminta Akashi untuk menjadi partnermu dalam _Cosplay_—memang kau bukanlah seorang _Cosplayer_ resmi , hanya saja kau diharuskan berpartisipasi dalam klub _Culture_ jepang yang kau ikuti untuk acara amal pada festival kembang api minggu depan .

"Tidak."

"_Mou_ ! coba lihat dulu kostum ini , kau pasti keren memakainya ." Bujukmu sambil menunjukan kostum Kagamine Len kepada Akashi.

"Kubilang Tidak, kau dengar kataku ?" Jawab Akashi mutlak dengan _Deathglare_ yang membuatmu bergidik.

"Hahh.. baiklah , baiklah." Ujarmu pasrah. "Apa boleh buat sepertinya aku harus mencari partner lain."

"_Are ? Ne_ , (Name)_cchi_ itu baju apa-ssu ? Sepertinya keren." Kata pria yang bersurai blonde yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakangmu.

"Eh, Kise-_kun_ ? Oh ini Kostum untuk acara amal Festival kembang api minggu depan—tapi aku harus mencari orang lain yang mau memakai kostum ini untuk menjadi partner _Cosplay_ ku."

"Heehh.. _Sou_-ssu ka ? bagaimana dengan Akashi_cchi _?"

"Dia menolak."Dengusmu kesal.

"_Jaa,_ bagaimana kalau aku saja-_ssu_ ?" tawar Kise tak lepas dari cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

"_HONTOU_ ? ? Kau serius Kise-_kun_ ?" Matamu membulat tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku seri—"

_**Ckriss**_

Kise mendengar suara merdu gunting_-chan_ milik Akashi mengalalun indah—atau lebih tepatnya alunan pengantar kematian yang dimainkan Akashi untuknya.

Entah bodoh atau polos , Kise sama sekali tidak nekat mengabaikan suara gunting yang bak terompet sangkakala.

"—serius-_ssu _.. aku kan juga ingin menjadi pasangan—"

_**DLEB**_

Pupil matamu membulat sempurna saat melihat gunting-_chan _melesat tepat kearah samping wajah Kise dan yang menjadi sasaran lemparan gunting-_chan_ tersebut sukses _Sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Ki-kise..-_kun_ ? _daijoubu ka_ ?" tanyamu ragu yang jelas-jelas ekspresi wajah pria pirang didepanmu ini sangat mengenaskan.

"_Ma-ma_ ..ahahaha _Daijoubu, daijoubu. Ne.. demo_,(Name)_cchi_ sepertinya aku baru ingat kalau minggu depan aku akan terkena demam—"

"EH ? ?"

"_Gomenne_ (Name)_cchi ,_ ja aku pulang duluan !"

"HEI, _C-CHOTTO MATTE_ ! arrrrgghhhh…" kau mengacak rambutmu frustasi, bagaimana tidak—kau baru saja kehilangan relawan yang telah sudi jadi calon partnermu . Dan yang menyakitkan adalah Kise membatalkan niat nya dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal—'_minggu depan akan demam katanya ? sejak kapan dia jadi paranormal begitu !'_—sebodoh itukah Kise ? bahkan anak lima tahun bisa membuat alasan yang lebih logis. Tapi kau tau jelas itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Kise , dalang sebenarnya dari semua ini adalah '_Titisan Iblis cebol'_ . kau menatap tajam pria yang menjadi penyebab kau kehilangan relawan, sedangkan yang ditatap dengan santainya memakan _bentou _.

"SEI ! apa maksudmu tadi melempar gunting pada Kise-_kun_ ? gara-gara kau aku jadi kehilangan relawan untuk menjadi partner ku !"

"Tanganku hanya licin."

'_Licin ? kau pikir aku bodoh.'_

"Kau bohong! Kau pasti sengaja agar Kise-_kun_ tidak bisa membantuku kan ? kenapa ? kau kan tadi sudah menolak, jadi jangan halangi aku Sei." Ujarmu kesal sambil memijit-mijit dahimu berusaha menurunkan tensimu yang naik turun.

"Hanya aku yang boleh jadi pasanganmu."

"Eh ?"

"_Bentou _buatanmu lumayan, lain kali kurangi Nori nya." Komentarnya pada bentou buatanmu sambil melenggang pergi tanpa menjawab kebingunganmu.

"Hah ? _C-CHOTTO_ ! Sei apa maksud kata-katamu barusan—" tanyamu seraya mengejar langkah Akashi. "—Jelaskan padaku. "

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menatapmu.

"Berhenti disitu ." perintahnya padamu.

"K-kenapa ?"

"Kau tidak boleh masuk ruang ganti pria ." Jelasnya sembari menutup pintu ruang ganti.

_**BLAM**_

Perkataan Akashi sukses membuatmu melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

_._

_._

_._

_Hari H , festival kembang api.._

"Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu (Name). kau menjijikan !"

"Ehh.. _Hidoiii_, padahal kan aku sedang senang . Hehehe"

_**Ckriss**_

"B-baiklah Sei.. tapi tolong masukan kembali gunting-_chan_." Bulu romamu bergidik saat mendengar gesekan gunting keramat milik Akashi, namun masih tidak bisa membuatmu menahan rasa senang yang terlihat _absurd_ dimata Akashi.

_Matte ,_

Senang ? Kenapa ? Bagaimana tidak, seminggu yang lalu Akashi dengan sesumbar mutlaknya menolak mentah-mentah permintaanmu untuk menjadi partner _cosplay_mu—tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang ?Kau merasa dunia pasti sudah terbalik, Akashi menarik kata-katanya dan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Ini lah mengapa kau tidak bisa berhenti terkikik saat Akashi keluar dari ruang ganti pakaiaan memakai kostum kagamine Len yang kau tunjukan tempo hari.

"Pffft~"

Kau tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangmu dan menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan pada Akashi . Memang sih kau merasa kasihan pada Kise saat itu yang sudah menawarkan diri menjadi partnermu , tapi karena hal itu juga malah berbuntut baik untukmu—apa lagi yang lebih baik dari kekasihmu sendiri yang menjadi partnermu bukan ? terlihat serasi—atau mungkin malah terlihat kembar tapi tak sama dengan kau yang juga memakai kostum Kagamine Rin.

"Jadi—kapan kita akan mulai acara amalnya ?" Akashi mengeluarkan suara dengan nada tak sabar.

"_Ma, chotto_! Aku ke toilet sebentar oke ?"

"Cepatlah ." perintah Akashi sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"_Hai ! Hai_ !"

Sesaat kau melangkah beralik badan untuk pergi ke toilet, tiba-tiba saja kau melihat seseorang—atau lebih tepatnya salah satu Staff festival sedang membawa tumpukan kotak ditangannya yang menghalangi pandangannnya, sontak dengan dia yang tidak bisa melihat bahwa kau berada didepannya pun langsung menabrakmu dan menjatuhkan kotak-kotak tersebut.

"Gwaaa!"

_**BRUKK**_

"(NAME)!" pekik Akashi yang tidak sengaja melihat kotak-kotak itu jatuh menimpamu.

"A-akh! _Itte._." Ringismu sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kotak-kotak yang jatuh menimpa kakimu.

"K-kamu ! _Su-sumimasen_! Aku tidak melihat kau ada disana , _sumimasen ! sumimsen ! sumimasen_ !" kata pria bersurai coklat yang menjadi salah satu staff itu sambil membungkukkan bdannya berkali-kali meminta maaf padamu.

"_Ma, ma .. Daijoubu _, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ujarmu tersenyum.

"(Name) !"

"S-sei .." kau memejamkan kedua matamu karena menduga Akashi pasti akan memarahimu. _'matilah aku.'_

"Kau ! kau taruh dimana matamu, bodoh."

'_Benarkan..dia memarahiku'_

"_S-s-s-sumimasen ! Sumimasen ! sumimasen !"_

'_Heh_ ?' kau membuka matamu ragu saat menyadari yang Akashi marahi bukan kau melainkan staff yang telah menabrakmu. Kau mendongakkan kepalamu menatap Akashi, kau melihat sorot mata dan ekspresi kemarahan diwajahnya. '_Ini bisa jadi gawat'_ pikirmu.

"Su-sudahlah sei, tak apa—aku yakin dia tidak sengaja. Iya kan ?" tanyamu sambil menatap tajam staff tersebut, memberinya kode agar dia cepat pergi dari sini.

"I-iya.._su-sumimasen_ aku harus menaruh kotak-kotak ini." Dia yang mengerti maksud dari tatapanmu pun, segera mungkin membereskan kotak-kotak yang jatuh tersebut dan pergi dari tempatmu.

"HEI !" panggil Akashi yang masih terlihat marah dan hendak mngejar staff tersebut namun sudah kau cegah lebih dulu dengan menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudahlah Sei.. lebih baik bantu aku beridiri. Hehe" katamu sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hahh.. kau juga ceroboh (Name)." dengus Akashi yang tensi nya sudah berhasil turun. "Berdirilah sendiri, kau bukan anak lima tahun lagi kan."

"_Hidoiii_ ! ! ! " Ujarmu , sambil berusaha berdiri namun terjatuh lagi."_Are ? i-ittai_..pergelangan kakiku sepertinya terkilir."

.

.

"_Doushio_.. bagaimana ini , siapa yang akan menggantikanku."

Kau terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama sambil menggigit ujung ibu jarimu sejak , Akashi membawamu ke ruang kesehatan untuk memberikan penanganan pada kakimu yang terkilir . Kau bingung dengan apa yang harus kau lakukan , acara amal itu akan kekurangan orang jika tidak ada yang menggantikanmu memakai kostum itu . kau juga tidak bisa meminta Akashi melakukannya sendirian , harus ada yang menggantikanmu .

"Diamlah , dan istirahat saja ." perintah Akashi.

"Tidak bisa Sei, acaranya akan gagal jika aku tidak mencari pengganti." Jawabmu tidak mau kalah.

Akashi menatapmu tajam, kau mencoba mengabaikannya. Yang harus kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana kau akan mendapatka penggantimu—kau memutar otak, disaat seperti inilah sepertinya otakmu dipaksa bekerja keras. Dan setelah dengan susah payah memutar otakmu akhirnya lampu bohlam menyala diatas kepalamu. Satu ide gila—

Atau memang sangat gila.

.

.

.

Kau mengutuk-ngutuk pemandangan didepanmu yang membuatmu sakit perut setengah mati . Kau memukul-mukul tembok saking tidak bisanya kau menahan tawa mu yang tertahan . Demi apapun, entah bagaimana , kau berterimakasih pada _kamisama _yang mengizinkanmu melihat kejadian sekali seumur hidup ini—kenapa ?

Karena yang kau lihat adalah Akashi memakai kostum Kagamine Rin dengan disertai _wig blonde_ sebahunya ! Bagaimana bisa ? inilah ide gila yang muncul dikepalamu , meminta Akashi menjadi penggantimu memakai kostum Kagamine Rin , dan meminta Kise datang untuk menggantikan Akashi—dengan iming-iming dan sedikit ancaman tentunya . Awalnya kau memang hampir saja kehilangan nyawamu saat mengajukan ide gila itu pada Akashi , namun setelah susah payah hingga mengeluarkan tangis buaya mu akhirnya Akashi menyerah dengan syarat tidak ada yang yang boleh tau selain Kau dan Kise , serta tidak boleh adanya Kamera . benar-benar tipikal Akashi.

Yah, paling tidak kau dapatkan apa yang kau mau sekarang—atau malah ini melebihi ekspektasimu ?

Melihat Akashi memakai kostum perempuan ditambah bersanding dengan Kise .membuatmu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengambil gambar keduanya , dengan nekat kau diam-diam memfoto Akashi dengan kamera ponselmu , setidaknya selama Akashi tidak tau ya tidak apa-apa. Hitung-hitung untuk _asset_ pribadimu_. Fufu.. Kawai_ dan _manly_~ Entah mengapa kau berfikir seperti seorang _fujoshi_ sekarang. pikirmu sambil terkikik nista.

Setelah dua jam kau menunggu Akashi dan Kise menyelesaikan pekerjaannya . Dengan berat hati kau mengela nafas berat , karna hiburan yang menarik bagimu sudah berakhir. Kau dapat melihat Akashi berjalan kearah ruang ganti sambil memberikanmu _deathglare_ yang seolah berkata '_Kau harus membayar mahal (Name)_' . Kau bergidik ngeri—ah ! Benar juga , kau sekarang tidak perlu takut lagi karena kau masih punya foto terlarang itu dalam ponselmu. Kau balas menyeringai kearah Akashi , yang membuatnya menampakan ekspresi bingung tentunya.

"(NAME)_CCHIII_…! Bagaimana penampilanku tadi-_ssu _? Kau lihat kan ?" tanya Kise yang baru saja menghampirimu.

"Kau keren sekali Kise-_kun_ aku tertolong berkatmu_, Otsukaresama deshita _."

"Benarkah ? _Otsukare-ssu_.. ehehe baiklah aku akan ganti baju dulu."

"Hai ! "

.

.

Malam harinya kau memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang begitu saja, tapi mengajak Akashi untuk menonton kembang api bersama dan syukurlah dia mau. Kau dan Akashi duduk dibelakang kuil , sambil memakan _Ringo Ame_ kecuali Akashi karena memang dia tidak suka makanan manis . terpaksa dibelakang kuil karena kau tidak mendapat tempat untuk melihat jelas kembang api , alhasil kau malah menemukan tempat dibelakang kuil. Ya.. setidaknya disini kau dapat melihat dengan jelas walaupun sepi, dan Akashi juga tidak terlalu suka tempat yang ramai.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara , pada akhirnya kaulah yang mencoba membuka suara lebih dulu.

"_Ne_, Sei .."

"Hn."

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Katamu sambil tersenyum ke arahnya

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan cuma-cuma ,kau harus bayar mahal. "

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berhutang padamu, katakan saja apa yang kau mau Sei ." Dengusmu sebal.

"Akan ku pikirkan nanti,"

"_Sou_, ya.. kau tau ? Aku merasa kau sangat imut memakai kostum tadi, dan kau serasi sekali dengan Kise-_kun._ Seperti _Seme_ dan _Uke_, dan kau adalah _Uke_ nya ! pfftt~" Ujarmu sambil menahan tawa.

_**Ckriss**_

'_Shimatta _! Aku keceplosan'

"'_Uke_' ?"

"A-a-i-i-itu.. B-bukan, aku salah bicara..ehe he he" jawabmu terbata dengan senyuman 'V'.

Akashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mendekatimu perlahan lalu mengunci pergerakanmu dengan menopang kedua tangannya kesamping kepalamu , yang membuatmu terpaksa bersandar pada dinding kuil. Kau mati sekarang , Akashi mulai menyeringai iblis saat melihat wajah ketakutanmu.

"A-a-apa yang mau kau lakukan ?"

"Akan kita lihat , siapa sebenarnya yang '_Uke'_ disini." Ucapnya seduktif ditelingamu yang membuat bulu roma mu berdiri sekaligus menbuat wajahmu merona merah.

"M-ma-ma-maksudmu apa ? menjauhlah dariku !"

"Heh.. Kau takut dengan _'Uke'_ sepertiku ?" tanya Akashi menyeringai menggodamu.

"U-u-_urusai_ !" jawabmu memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Katakan siapa '_Seme_' nya disini (Name).." perintah Akashi, lagi-lagi dia membuatmu malu dengan memainkan helaian rambutmu dan menyingkapnya kebelakang telinga yang membuatmu geli.

"K-kau.." jawabmu pelan seperti bisikan, namun karena keadaan yang sepi membuat Akashi dapat mendengarnya.

"Hn ? Kau bilang apa ? Aku tidak mendengarmu." Godanya lagi.

"K-k-kubilang kau..Sei.." jawabmu lagi dengan terbata.

"Aku memang tidak suka manis , tapi wajahmu sekarang benar-benar menggodaku untuk 'memakanmu'. Bisiknya lagi seduktif ditelingamu.

"A-A-APA maksudmu ?!"kau sangat malu sekarang,

Akashi tidak menjawab, dia mulai memperkecil jarak antara wajahmu . Kau tak tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, ingin rasanya kau memukul nya tapi kau tau itu malah akan membuat Akashi murka padamu. Wajahnya sangat dekat, kau bisa merasakan nafasnya yang teratur. Bagaimana bisa dia setenang ini padahal jantungmu saja hampir mau lepas, dia pasti bisa mendengar suara degup jantungmu yang keras. Kau memejamkan rapat-rapat kedua matamu, tidak ingin lihat apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi . Kau mulai merasakan Bibir bagian bawahmu menyentuh sesuatu namun—

_**BLAARR**_

_**DUARRR**_

Kau mendongak ke atas langit saat mendengar suara kembang api, matamu memandang takjub sampai lupa dengan barusan yang terjadi padamu. Kau menoleh kearah Akashi yang masih menguncimu. Matanya tidak memandang kembang api namun masih menatap wajahmu dengan memicingkan matanya._'ada apa dengannya ? apa salahku_ ?'

"Hhh..kita pulang sekarang." ujar Akashi, sambil melepaskan kunciannya dari tubuhmu.

"EH? Kenapa ?"

"Acara kembang api nya sudah selesai kan ? aku juga lelah."

"Baiklah.."

Kau melihat Akashi berjongkok didepanmu dan mengulurkan kedua tangannyan kebelakang. "Cepat naik." Perintah Akashi.

"E-eh ? tapi.."

"Aku tidak mau berjalan siput dengan merangkulmu. Sudah cepat naik."

Dengan menahan malu akhirnya kau naik , ini pertama kalinya Akashi menawarkan untuk menggendongmu dibelakang. Kau memeluk leher Akashi namun tidak terlalu kuat agar tidak terjatuh, kau dapat merasakan aroma mint yang nyaman dari tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar kau menyandarkan kepalamu pada punggung Akashi. '_sepertinya terkilir tidak buruk juga'_ pikirmu.

"Tidak usah berfikiran macam-macam, karena setelah ini kau akan segera membayarnya."

"M-membayar apa lagi ?"

"Kegiatan kita yang kau kacaukan tadi."

"Ke-kegiatan ?"

'_HEEHH ? APA MAKSUDNYA ?_'

"_**Saat Aku memakai pakaian wanita demi kau, aku berfikir mungkin ini lebih baik daripada harus melihatmu berpasangan dengan orang lain."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued..**_

**Lanjut ?**

**A/N:**

**APA ITUUU AKASHI NYA JADI PERVERT ! wkwkwk lol**

**Gomennasai, saya update nya lama.. cz ini mungkin efek server internet saya lagi eror ya jadi ngga saya ngga bisa download anime-anime summer makanya jadi males *ditimpuk\ *hiks;_;**

**Tapi karna saya masih banyak utang fic lain jadilah saya usahakan buat cepet-cepet bayar satu persatu. Chapter ini pun saya buat ngebut abis solat subuh tadi pagi, jadi maaf kalo kurang memuaskan :"D dan maaf juga ngga di edit karena saya pulish lewat hp.**

**Ehem..rencananya sih mungkin ya mungkin loh, setelah chapter 'I' selesai , buat tambahan saya akan bikin Extra , karna saya masih pengen bermesra ria dengan Akashiii-samaaaa! *dilempargunting* XD**

**Dan untuk chapter depan,uhuk ! para readers-san , apakah ada yang ingin kissu scene ? *plak\**

**Sekian dulu, sankyu buat yang udah bersedia mampir apalagi ngasih review . saya tunggu kritik sarannya ..**

**Matta ne (^^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk berpacaran dengannya !" terlihat pria didepanmu tengah menahan amarahnya.

"A-apa maksud—"

"—aku tau kau masih mencintaiku , karena aku pun juga begitu." Pria didepanmu bersikeras dengan perasaannya, tapi kau tau ini salah.

"Ta-tapi .."

"Tidak akan ku biarkan pria manapun bersamamu, kecuali aku !" kau tersentuh dengan perkataannya, tapi tetap saja—

"Itu benar ! tapi kau tau kan kita tidak mungkin bersama ."

"Persetan, aku tidak peduli kita ini kakak beradik yang mempunyai ikatan darah. Itu tak akan menghalangiku untuk mencintaimu." Benar, inilah yang menjadi tembok pembatas—cinta antara kakak dan adik sedarah.

"K-kakak .."

**KLIK**

"MOU , SEI ! KENAPA KAU MATIKAN TV NYA ?!"

.

.

**FanFiction**

_**Just story about you and Akashi**_

**Anime :: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rated: T+ ,Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer: saya hanya sekedar menculik Akashi seijuurou dari pemilik aslinya, Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei. #plok\**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing : Akashi X Reader**

**Summary: kumpulan drabble kau dan Akashi**.

**WARNING : Bad language , wibu , scene menjurus *slap\ , typo(maybe) , no flame.**

**A.K.A.S.H.I**

_**Enjoy and happy reading~**_

.

.

.

_**I for Incest**_

Ini menyabalkan, kau sedang seru-seru nya dan hampir saja menangis menonton sebuah dorama. Tapi disaat bagian paling penting—tanpa aba-aba, Akashi dengan seenak jidat lebarnya mematikan tv . Siapa yang tidak merasa kesal jika seperti itu caranya.

"Kenapa kau matikan Sei ? cepat nyalakan lagi." Katamu marah sambil memandang remote tv yang sedang digenggam nya.

"Tidak . " Jawabnya mutlak, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku novel yang sedang dia baca.

'_Uggh.._ ' percuma saja kau meminta langsung pada pria keras kepala di depanmu ini, lebih baik kau merebutnya sendiri. Kau pun beranjak dari tempat sofa dan berdiri dihadapan Akashi yang masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel.

"Berikan remote nya padaku sekarang juga Sei ." pintamu sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan kehadapannya. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arahmu, melihat raut wajahmu yang sedang menatapnya kesal—lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada novel.

Kau diabaikan.

Kau menyeringai kesal padanya, memicingkan sebelah matamu. Lalu dengan tidak sabarnya kau segera merebut remote tv yang berada digenggaman Akashi—namun sayangnya tindakanmu sudah terlebih dahulu dibaca oleh Akashi –_sasuga Emperor eye_- karena tepat sedetik kau ingin menyentuh remote nya, tangannya sudah menghindarimu. Kau kembali terpancing, lalu terus mencoba merebut remote dari tangan Akashi—namun Akashi selalu berhasil menghindarimu .

setelah berkali-kali selalu gagal dan kau sudah lelah, kau pun akhirnya menyerah.

"Hah.. hah.. kau memang menyebalkan! Sesukamu saja. Aku benci padamu Sei ." Umpatmu dengan nanda kesal yang masih terengah karena kelelahan. Kau pun berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil air minum, meninggalkan Akashi diruang keluarga rumahmu.

Sebenarnya apa dengan hari ini , seperti inilah yang terjadi jika Akashi berkunjung kerumahmu . Keheningan—Kebosanan—dan hanya kekesalan yang selalu kau rasakan . dan kali ini , hari minggu—keluargamu sedang pergi kerumah sanak saudaramu yang sedang melahirkan, sebenarnya kau ingin sekali ikut namun sialnya kau malah disuruh menjaga rumah. Dan petaka nya lagi adalah, berhubung keluargamu pulang esok hari—kedua orang tuamu kembali memintanya untuk menemanimu menjaga rumah. Ahh.. kau masih tidak percaya ini, orang tua mana yang rela meninggalkan anak perempuannya bersama seorang pria—kekasihnya pula. Walaupun kau tau Akashi tidak akan bebuat macam-macam padamu, dan sepertinya kedua orang tuamu mempercayai itu.

Kau mengambil gelas bening dari meja , lalu membuka lemari es dan mengambil botol air mineral yang dingin itu untuk mengisinya kedalam gelas, lalu meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

Merasa dahagamu sudah hilang , kau menghempaskan bokongmu pada kursi didepan meja makan dan menjatuhkan kepalamu dengan bertumpu pada lengan. "Hahh.." kau jadi merasa mengantuk. Kau mulai memejamkan matamu, namun membuka kembali saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari arah belakangmu . '_Itu pasti Seijuurou_' .

"(Name) , buatkan aku teh ."

'_Apa ? setelah membuatku kesal , sekarang dengan seenaknya dia menyuruhku membuatkannya teh ? jangan harap Sei . abaikan saja dia (Name)._' Innermu kesal , tanpa merubah posisimu yang masih membelakangi Akashi.

Merasa diabaikan olehmu, Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahmu. "(Name) jangan membuatku marah ." ujarnya dengan menyentuh bahumu.

Kau sedikit bergidik mendengar perkataannya, namun karena rasa kesalmu kau harus tetap mengabaikannya—dengan berani namun sedikit takut, kau menepis lengan Akashi yang bertengger dibahumu. Melihat tindakanmu yang amat berani, bola matanya membulat kaget lalu menyeringai iblis—entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Baiklah , untuk penghargaan atas keberanianmu menentangku—aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu." Jelasnya.

Mendengar penawaran Akashi yang begitu menggiurkan , kau pun terpancing membuka suara.

"A-apapun itu ? " tanyamu ragu.

"Hn. "

Matamu mendadak berbinar, dengan cepat kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada Akashi dan tersenyum penuh muslihat . ya—kau tau , kapan lagi Akashi akan berbaik hati padamu nanti.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku minta.. "

.

.

.

"_Onii-chan_ , tolong elus kepalaku~ "

"Hn , kemarilah. "

"_Onii-chan_ , apa kau mencintaiku ?"

"_Onii-chan_ mencintaimu (Name) ."

"_Onii-chan_ , suapi aku _cake_ itu ~ "

"Hn , buka mulutmu .. "

"Aaaa~ ump!—_Oishi_ ."

"Apa kau puas (Name) ?"

"Tentu~~ "

Jadi—siapa sebenarnya '_Onii-chan'_ ini ? jawabannya tentu saja Akashi. Begitu Akashi menawarkanmu mengabulkan permintaan apapun , segera terbesit dipikiranmu adegan dorama kakak beradik yang kau tonton tadi, lalu dengan yakin kau meminta Akashi menjadi kakakmu—kakak yang baik yang menyayangi adiknya dengan jangka waktu hingga makan malam tiba. Yaa.. walaupun begitu singkat mengingat ini sudah jam empat sore . Tapi ini cukup untuk membayar kesalahan Akashi yang membuatmu kesal, serta menyalurkan keinginan—atau lebih tepatnya hasrat memiliki kakak laki-laki—atau malah _syndrome Brocon_-mu .

Ini menarik , Akashi menuruti segala keingiannmu. Dia sungguh menjadi kakak idaman !

"Aaah.. seandainya saja kau terus menjadi _Onii-chan_ ku seperti ini Sei ~" ucapmu dengan nada merengek.

"Itu tidak mungkin ." jawabnya.

"Kenapa ? bukankah ini lebih baik ? "

"Kau tidak bisa menikah denganku , kalau kau sungguh Adikku ."

"Me-menikah ?! " mendengar ucapannya mendadak membuat wajahmu merona panas seketika. "Si-siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu ! " Ujarmu , sambil membuang pandangan darinya.

"Hehh.. adik _Tsundere_ ." Akashi menyeringai nakal.

"AKU TIDAK _TSUNDERE_ , HUH !"

"Hmm.. kalau begitu suapi Onii-chan cake itu. " Ujar Akashi menggodamu.

"Hah ? kenapa aku yang harus menyuapimu ?"

"Karena kau adikku ." Akashi kembali menyeringai

"Tidak mau. "

"Ah.. apa kau tau akibatnya menjadi adik pembangkang ?" kau bergidik seketika.

"I-itu .." kau menggaruk pipimu yang tidak gatal "_Mou_ ! Baiklah—" lalu bergegas mengambil cake yang tersisa dimeja karena tidak ingin ambil resiko. "—Cepat buka mulutmu. "

Akashi perlahan membuka mulutnya, dengan tidak sabar kau cepat-cepat memasukan suapan _cake_ itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Heh.. adik yang baik." Ujar Akashi sembari membersihkan bibirnya yang terkena _cream cake_ dengan lidahnya.

Melihat yang Akashi lakukan barusan , sontak wajahmu merona merah karena terlihat—err.. entah mengapa terasa erotis dimatamu. Kau segera memalingkan wajahmu dan beranjak dari sofa.

"A-aku ingin memasak untuk makan malam." Ucapmu, lalu melangkahkan kakimu sesegera mungkin. Namun mendadak Akashi menarik pergelangan tanganmu dan membuat kau hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk disofa—tepat dipangkuan Akashi.

"N-n-na-na-_nani_ ?! apa yang kau lakukan ? cepat lepaskan Aku. " Kau tergagap malu saat menyadari kau jatuh tepat dipangkuan Akashi, tangan kananya masih menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangmu.

"Hanya ingin memeluk Adikku. " Akashi kembali menyeringai nakal. Kau bisa merasakannya karena wajahnya menempel dengan pipimu. Kau benar-benar merasa _Awkward_ !

"Le-lepaskan aku ! baka ! hentai ! " umpatmu, karena sudah tidak kuat menahan malu. Wajammu pasti sudah semerah rambut Akashi, ini memalukan .

"Hentai ?" Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya . " Bukankah kau menginginkan hubungan terlarang antara adik dan kakak ?"

"U-_urusai _! lepaskan aku ! " kau malu karena Akashi lagi-lagi membaca pikiranmu.

**CUP**

'_Eh_ ?' apa itu barusan ? Akashi baru saja mengecup pipimu. "A-apa yang kau—"

**CUP**

Lagi-lagi Akashi mengecup pipimu. Wajahmu benar-benar terasa panas, jantungmu serasa ingin keluar karena begitu cepatnya pacu jantungmu. "S-sei apa yang sedang—"

**CUP**

Lagi-lagi .. ini ketiga kalinya Akashi mengecup pipimu sebelum kau selesai bertanya. Kau ingin sekali memberontak dari pelukannya, sungguh tidak tahan dengan posisi yang _awkward_ begini, ditambah nafasnya begitu ketara dilehermu yang membuatmu merasakan sensasi aneh . Kau menolehkan kepalamu kebelakang dengan sedikit mendongak agar dapat melihat wajahnya "SEI , HENTI—kan…. "

Matamu membulat kaget saat melihat seringai—tidak , itu adalah senyuman. Senyuman hangat yang jarang sekali kau lihat—senyuman yang mampu meluluhkanmu. Kini tangan kanannya yang tadi menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu berpindah memegang dagumu agar sedikit berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya berpindah mengelus suraimu—kau memejamkan matamu erat saat wajahnya mendekat dan mengecup dahimu.

Kau membuka matamu perlahan disertai wajahmu yang panas dibuatnya. Lalu Akashi pun turun ke area lehermu dan menegecupnya singkat disana—yang membuatmu sontak sedikit menggeser lehermu karena merasa geli. Setelah itu Akashi memandang wajahmu sejenak yang tengah memejamkan mata. Tak lupa dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Bukalah matamu (Name) , dan tatap _Onii-chan_ mu ."Akashi pun membuka suara, yang membuatmu perlahan membuka mata.

"S-sei .." panggilmu lirih, karena sedaritadi menahan malu yang amat sangat.

Lalu dengan Akashi dengan cepat melanjutkan meraup bibirmu , melumatnya dengan lembut yang perlahan menjadi lumatan kasar dan menuntut, namun masih terasa manis bagimu . Kau mencengkram kerah baju yang Akashi pakai untuk memerinya isyarat bahwa kau membutuhkan udara—dia pun mengerti dan melepaskan ciumannya untuk memerimu udara sejenak, namun belum selesai kau menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya Akashi kembali meraup bibirmu yang masih terbuka—bola matamu membulat kaget saat Akashi memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutmu dan mulai memainkannya didalam. Sensasi aneh menjalar disekujur tubuhmu, membuatmu memejamkan mata dengan erat dan mengalungkan lenganmu pada lehernya yang dibalas dengan menekan kepalamu untuk memperdalam ciumannya .

Tak lama Akashi pun melepaskan ciumannya , dan menatap wajahmu yang kini semerah surainya sedang menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan tatapan sayu serta bulir keringat yang jatuh dari lehermu.

"Apa kau senang dengan hubungan terlarang Kakak dan adik yang kita lakukan ?" Tanya Akashi yang masih menetralkan nafasnya disertai seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hah..Hah.. B-_baka_ .." Jawabmu sambil mengusap bibirmu dengan bagian luar telapak tangan, yang Akashi tau bahwa kau sedang berusaha mengelap bibirnya yang baru saja 'tersentuh' olehnya. Lalu segera menarik lenganmu itu dan membawanya kedepan bibirnya—dan menciumnya, yang sontak membuatmu kaget dan wajahmu kembali memanas.

"A-apa mau-mu sebenarnya Sei .. ?" Tanyamu dengan memalingkan wajahmu kesamping.

"Heh.. ? mau-ku ? entahlah .. tapi—batas permintaanmu sudah habis ."

Kau berkedut begitu mendengar perkataannya dan reflek berdiri melepaskan diri dari pelukan Akashi.

"Ha-habis ? harusnya masih satu jam lagi kan ?" tanyamu protes.

"Oh ? kau masih ingin melanjutkan simulasi hubungan terlarang tadi ?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku…" katamu panik.

"Hn, jaa ..bagaimana kalau sisa waktunya ku ganti—" Akashi kembali menarik tanganmu ,membuat wajahnya tepat berada disamping telingamu dan berbisik " –simulasi suami dan istri ?" Akashi menyeringai.

BLUSSH , Dengan cepat darahmu naik ke kepala.

"SEIJUUROU NO BAKAAAA ! "

_**Apakah kau tau arti dari Ciumanku di pipimu ?**_

_**itu tanda bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu.**_

_**Apakah kau tau arti dari Ciumanku di dahimu ?**_

_**itu tanda bahwa aku selalu memikirkanmu.**_

_**Apakah kau tau arti dari ciumanku di lehermu ? **_

_**Itu tanda bahwa kau milikku selamanya.**_

_**Apakah kau tau arti dari ciumanku di bibirmu ?**_

_**itu tanda bahwa aku mencintaimu selamanya.**_

_**Dan.. Apakah kau tau arti dari ciumanku di telapak tanganmu ?**_

_**Itu artinya 'Will you marry me ?'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**A/N :**

**Gyaaaa XD ini kayanya emang chapter climax ! akhinya selesai juga, dan karna chapter terakhir saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin bikinnya. Dan saya kabulkan permintaan scene kissu readers-san sekalian … **)/~~ maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. *bungkuk***

**Selain udah mati-matian bikin chapter terakhir ini, saya juga kasih cover special lohh.. bikinan saya sendiri :,D *duk\ kalo ga suka juga gapapa sih Xp**

**Um.. untuk yang minta sequel atau yang lainnya, mungkin saya akan bikin. Ya pokoknya tergantung sedatangnya inspirasin dan mood saya ngetik *slap\ XD**

**Oh, iya maaf karena chapter ini ngga di edit karna saya update lewat hp. Dan maaf juga untuk review saya belum bisa bales ;_; mungkin akan saya bales kalo udah on lewat laptop.**

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! untuk semuanya~ \(^u^)/**

**Matta ne~ (^^)/~***


End file.
